Cosplay
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: Kevin sabe lo pesada e inmadura que puede ser su familia en ciertas ocasiones. Pero si a su familia le sumara su energético novio, si duda seria una situación desastrosa.


\- ¡Oh, mira querido! ¡Aquí mi Kev había hecho un lindo cosplay de Spock, se veía totalmente adorable! ¿No lo crees? - Una mujer castaña de unos 39 años aproximadamente señalaba fotos de un álbum con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¡Que lindo se ve~! - la inconfundible voz de Clyde Donovan fue la siguiente en oírse en la sala, el castaño estaba pasando tiempo con su querida suegra mientras su novio aún seguía durmiendo. - ¡Que tierno, un cosplay de r2d2!

\- ¡Exacto! Mi marido fue el de la idea, ambos somos fanáticos y no pudimos resistirnos a vestirlo y llevarlo a la convención - la mujer apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano sin borrar su sonrisa - Estamos muy felices de compartir gustos con Kevin, usualmente es complicado hablar abiertamente con los hijos en estos días

\- Si entiendo lo que dice, mi padre casi no puede hablar con mi hermana ya que ella se encuentra en el extranjero y "no tiene tiempo" para hablar con él - Miro a la adulta a su lado levantando sus hombros - Mi padre trabaja todo el día en la zapatería, pero de vez en cuando voy a ayudarlo... O tal vez solo le llevo comida de Taco Bell, amamos los tacos - cerro sus ojos sonriendo – mama siempre los hacia... Quizás es por eso

\- Oh, qué lindo de tu parte ayudar a tu padre y sobre tu hermana, ya verás que se solucionara. Nosotras tenemos nuestros días y esas cosas - tomo una de las dos tazas de té que había en la mesa ratona y tomo un poco mientras cambiaba de página.

\- ¡Que ternura! ¡Esta vestido de Toad! - los ojos de Donovan se iluminaron al ver la foto de Kevin cuando posiblemente tenía años - ¿Mario y Peach son usted y su esposo?

\- Claramente, nos habían retado a ir vestidos con nuestro pequeño. Pero el estaba a gusto con su trajecito~ - la castaña señaló un pequeño trofeo que estaba sobre la chimenea - Ganamos ese concurso seguramente solo por lo tierno que se veía mi bebe - junto sus manos sonriendo ampliamente al recordar a su pequeño hijo eufórico

\- Que genial su relación... - siguió mirando el álbum demostrando un gran sonrojo en su rostro - ¡e-ese es el vestido de... de...!

\- ¡Kirby! ¡Se veía tan lindo con ese traje rosa! - tapo su boca sonriendo emocionado

\- Se-Señora... ¿P-Podría... - la pregunta del castaño fue interrumpida por un grito agudo de parte de su novio, el cual tenía su pijama azul y su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, se notaba que seguramente al oír las risas de su madre y su pareja se levanto lo más rápido que pudo - ¡Oh mi lindo Kev! ¡Te ves tan lindo de Kirby!

\- ¡Mama! ¡¿P-Porque carajos le mostraste las fotos?! -miro abochornado a su madre antes de que Donovan se tirara sobre el rodeándolo en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

\- Aww... me encantaría verlos a los dos haciendo algún cosplay juntos... Serian tan~ dulces - la mujer rió juntando sus manos

\- Yo quiero hacer un cosplay con él, incluso ya tengo mi traje y está en el bolso que traje – señalo el morral sin mirarlo - Pero... El no quiere - bajo la mirada haciendo un puchero, se lo había propuesto a su pareja hace bastante tiempo, pero siempre respondida negativamente.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la había cagado. La mujer pacífica y dulce se había levantado demostrado molestia hacia su hijo recién despierto.

\- ¿Mi pequeño no quiere hacer un cosplay con su novio? ¡Inaceptable!

\- N-No mama, no es eso - las mejillas del azabache se volvieron rojas en un segundo - E-Es que el...

\- ¡Sin escusas, Kevin Stoley! - la mujer le dio el traje que tenía su yerno en la bolsa - sales con el traje o si no estás castigado sin internet, ni consolas.

\- uh... - miro a su novio haciendo un puchero, era totalmente vergonzoso ese cosplay

\- tranquilo Kev, traje el mío - el castaño rió enseñando la otra bolsa que tenía - ¡saldremos juntos disfrazados a comer como buena pareja que somos! - empezó a reír corriendo hacia el baño superior de la casa.

 **(. . .)**

La puerta de la casa de los Stoley fue abierta por el hombre a cargo de esta, estaba acompañado de su hija Esther, la cual solo mantenía una mirada neutra ante todo lo que pasaba, Ambos fueron al comedor para ver los motivos de los gritos y suspiros que se oían, la mayoría venían de una mujer y un chico

\- Owww se ven tan adorables - La adulta reía encantada al ver a su hijo con un cosplay casi perfecto de Ashley Graham. - Querido, si tuvieras pechos serias una hermosa niña rubia

\- ¡U-Una inútil y pesada niña rubia! – Stoley estaba impresionado de ver a su hijo así, sin duda se esperaba de todo de su mujer, pero hacer que Kevin se vista de una chica en apuros ¿Acaso perdió el juicio? - ¿P-Papa…..? ¿Esther? ¡P-Puedo explicarlo! ¡Mejor dicho, ella lo explicara!

\- ¡Oh querido, tu hijo se negaba a hacer un cosplay con su novio! ¡Mira que lindos se ven los dos de Leon y Ashley de Resident Evil 4! – Donovan posaba abrazando a su novio resaltando las replicas de las armas que poseía.

\- No me sorprende sus mariconerias, tengo cosas más impactantes para sorprenderme. El nuevo videojuego de Scott, por ejemplo. – La azabache acomodo su pelo mirando el celular con atención – al parecer salieron mas teorías con el nuevo, tengo que estar al pendiente. Baby es muy interesante

\- ¡NO ME JODAS! ¿¡Ya salió!? – el castaño se acerco corriendo a la chica y le quito el celular de las manos mirándolo emocionado - ¡oh dios! ¡Debo decirle esto a mi hermana! ¡Nos vemos luego Kev, te amo! –le lanzo un beso con las manos antes de salir corriendo aun portando el cosplay, hasta se pudo escuchar un ¨detrás de ti, imbécil¨ por parte del peculiar vecino de los Stoley.

Kevin miro estupefacto la partida de su novio, dejándolo vestido con esa asquerosa falda y peluca rubia hasta los hombros.

-Hijo de puta –

\- ¡Mas respeto a los muertos y si no quieres que te castigue sigue posando, cariño! – La señora Stoley estaba encantada al ver a su hijo vestido así, siempre deseo que se atreviera a ese tipo de cosplay - ¡Esther tengo un cosplay perfecto para ti! ¡De Ada wong!

\- ¡No jadas mama! – la adolecente cerro con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto al oír la petición de su madre.

\- Obedezcan a su madre, jovencitos! – La voz del hombre sentencio la situación, estaba cansado del trabajo y lo menos que quería en ese momento era escuchar los gritos y quejas de su mujer.

 **Bueno, esto salió de mi mente y nunca lo termine de corregir, agregar cosas, ver las faltas, bla bla blah. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta pronto xD**


End file.
